


What's a demon to do?

by Demishka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demishka/pseuds/Demishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has Crowley under house arrest at Bobby's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a demon to do?

Crowley sighed in annoyance as he tapped his fingers on Bobby’s kitchen table. 

So far he’d tried to make at least a dozen deals with every member present in the Singer household. Some subtle, some blunt and some very sneaky. Still no one had taken him up on them. 

He must be losing his edge. 

His last attempt on feather boy Castiel had ended up with the Angel glaring at him for almost two hours. Bobby broke up their little glare contest grumbling something about sexual tension that had made Castiel baulk and Crowley fall about laughing. 

It’s the most entertainment he’s had all day. 

Damn Gabriel and his stupid over protectiveness. 

So he’d almost got smoked a few days ago when he went off by himself. There was no need to put him on lockdown. 

Gabriel had threatened all kinds of punishments if Crowley so much as stuck his nose out the door while Gabriel was off trying to find out the latest price on Crowley’s head. 

It was damn embarrassing. He felt like some stupid damsel waiting for her Prince Charming to come back and rescue her. Bullshit. He could look after himself. 

Crowley puffed out a breath and glared at the clock. 

Bored, soooo very bored. 

Crowley rested his chin on his hand and groaned.

There was the occasional sound of pages being turned in the library, Bobby would huff or murmur when he found something interesting and Castiel would pace to and fro every now and again. 

The house creaked. The pipes groaned. Bugs chirped and buzzed outside. The cars in the yard ticked with the cooling afternoon. A car passed by on the road. 

Crowley was getting to the point of thumping his skull on the table when he noticed a packet of mini M&M’s sitting on the bench. Bobby’s cupboards had been restocked with various kinds of treats courtesy of one Archangel. 

Crowley’s eyes flicked to the doorway of the kitchen then back to the bench. 

Was he really that bored? 

Yes. Yes he was. 

Crowley pushed the chair back and pulled his jacket off. Placing it over the back of a chair he rolled his sleeves up, snatched the M&M packet from the bench and plonked it on the table. 

Time to see just how well stocked the Singer kitchen was. 

\-----------------------------------

Gabriel popped them back into Bobby’s library just as Sam finished his tirade.

“ – is all I’m saying” Sam huffs then blinks taking in their new surroundings. Gabriel just rolls his eyes and turns away.

“Whatever you say Sambo” Gabriel drawls as he walks away. Babysitting the Winchesters and not being allowed to mess with their minds was excruciating. 

They made it so damn easy! At least a dozen times today he’d been a finger’s click away from all kinds of mischief. It was painful to just let those moments slip through his fingers. 

“Find anything?” Bobby grunts looking up from his book. 

“Nadda” Gabriel said with exasperation throwing his hands in the air. Dean grunts from somewhere behind him. 

Castiel is doing his little stare into Dean’s soul thing that Gabriel finds so hilarious. Cas ignores Gabriel when he pokes at his head. Not for the first time he wishes someone could save him from oblivious brothers and hunters.

“Where’s Crowley?” Gabriel frowns looking around. He feels both Castiel and Bobby’s mood darken. He grins despite himself. 

“Awww did the Demon try to tempt you?” Gabriel sing-songs and laughs when Cas turns to glare at him. 

“I do not understand your fondness for that creature” Castiel intones gravely and Gabriel’s good mood crashes.

“That creature is a hell of a lot more reliable then all of my so called brothers” Gabriel spits. Castiel’s face closes off and Gabriel feels hurt and shame rolling off him. 

“Dude. Not cool” Dean growls and elbows past Gabriel going over to stand next to Cas. 

He takes a breath and feels a little bad for his baby brother.

“Well, all except you pipsqueak” Gabriel admits reluctantly and the atmosphere lightens slightly. This isn’t his thing and it grates uncomfortably against Gabriel’s nature.

“Crowley’s not such a bad guy if you get to know him” Gabriel sighs and looks at Castiel. 

And it then it hits him that he really wants Castiel to get along with Crowley. For the first time in a long time his brother’s opinion counts. It’s a little scary and before he can shut a lid on the feeling he sees Castiel’s face change to one of compassion. Gabriel feels his cheeks heat. 

“Sure” Dean snorts and shakes his head.

“Perhaps” Castiel starts unsurely and looks away to Dean “I should try to understand instead of judging”

Gabriel gives a short nod, really wanting this whole conversation to be over. 

“Now that I think on it I haven’t seen Crowley for at least a couple of hours” Bobby said thumping a book down on his table. “Wonder what that idjit’s been up to”

Panic grips Gabriel and he reaches out with his grace searching for the demon. 

“In here Angel” Crowley calls calmly from the direction of Bobby’s kitchen. Gabriel huffs out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. 

In seconds he’s appeared behind Crowley wrapping the demon up in his arms.

“Sweet cheeks I’ve missed you!” Gabriel croons then is suddenly distracted by the smell of something sweet. He backs up as Crowley shrugs him off and the demon plops a tray full of delicious looking cookies on the kitchen bench.

“Oh my sweet father” Gabriel breathes and his mouth waters “Crowley did you-? Is that? Did you bake?” 

“What does it look like darling?” Crowley smirked slapping Gabriel’s hand with a spatula when he reaches for one of the warm treats. “That doesn’t, however, mean you can have any”

“What?!” Gabriel exclaims and stares blankly at Crowley. Surely he can’t mean that. Even a demon wouldn’t be that cruel. 

Gabriel notices a smudge of flour across Crowley’s cheek and the dusting of it across his clothes. It’s as domestic as he’s ever seen the demon, Gabriel has an overwhelming rush of warm and fuzzy feelings.

“You. Can’t. Have. Any.” Crowley draws out the last word then grabs a cookie popping it in his mouth. 

The bastard closes his eyes and moans. Moans! Like a porn star. 

The sight of it makes Gabriel gulp. 

”Crowley” Gabriel murmurs but his brain isn’t working at full capacity. Crowley sucks on his fingers before he smacks the spatula squarely on Gabriel’s chest and pushes him backwards.

“Unless you promise not to ever put me under house arrest again” Crowley pokes him hard “Ever” 

“Promise” Gabriel nods vigorously and crosses his heart “Swear to die”

“Preferably not” Crowley said glaring for a few more moments before he smirks and sweeps his arm wide gesturing with the spatula at the cookies. 

Gabriel reaches forward and grabs Crowley by the shirt, pulling him in and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. He tastes like chocolate with a hint of vanilla and its driving Gabriel crazy.

“I’ve gotta try these babe” Gabriel giggles after he manages to pry himself away from the sweet tasting demon. 

The cookies are still warm and as Gabriel picks one up it starts to crumble. He shoves the whole thing in his mouth and groans with pleasure. 

This was heaven. 

Beautiful rainbow coloured delicious cookies. He shovels two more into his mouth.

“Careful love, you’ll spoil your dinner” Crowley says and Gabriel turns back to him with what he’s sure is a huge dopey grin.

“Who needs dinner when I have cookies?” Gabriel pulls another cookie from the baking tray and plops it in his mouth. Crowley’s chuckle is a low rumble that always manages to send a shiver down Gabriel’s spine. 

He grins at Crowley, watches his expression turn from smug to suspicious, then lunges forward and wraps him up in a bear hug. Crowley is stiff at first muttering about being no one’s teddy bear but Gabriel just hums contentedly, rubbing his face against Crowley’s neck. Crowley finally relaxes snaking his arms up around Gabriel and sighing. 

Gabriel can feel the stress of the day fall away from both of them as he basks cheerfully in the moment.

Crowley’s whole body stiffens when there’s the sound of a polite cough in the kitchen doorway. Gabriel lets go of Crowley and the demon saunters away brushing down his shirt. Gabriel can’t keep the grin from his face as he turns to Dean standing in the doorway with Castiel. Crowley’s embarrassment is hidden underneath layers of false emotions he’s trying to project but Gabriel can feel it clear as day. He sends out a teasing poke to the demon who answers with an unamused glare. 

“What’s up fellas?” Gabriel says leaning against the table.

“Uh just wanted to -“ Dean’s eyes flick to the cookies on the tray as he pauses “...let you guys in on the plan”

“Right then” Crowley throws the towel he’s been using into the sink. “Shall we?”

“Yeah...” Dean says distractedly and Castiel turns to stare at him with confusion.

“Oh for crying out loud just have one” Gabriel rolls his eyes as he grabs Crowley’s hand, ignoring the demon’s annoyed grunt.

“They’re sinfully addictive” He whispers as he pushes past them both laughing.


End file.
